Soupotamia
The land wherein we play Minecraft is called Soupotamia (name pending). Prelude Long ago, a single man stepped forth and with his hands gave the common people the power to venture to multiple lands untouched by mankind. This man was Notch and his gift is why Soupotamia exists at all. History of Soupotamia Because Ground. That was the cry of a small group of settlers upon arriving upon the sands of a new region. They slowly explored the lands, discovering many materials both above and beneath the soil. These materials were collected in earnest so that construction on their dream projects could begin as soon as humanly possible. Eventually, each ran off to their preferred places to found their omes. They built varying structures, towers being the most popular with each one becoming even crazier than the last. Mike proposed that Oritzer come live with him in the castle he was building. Oritzer accepted the offer, but soon enough Mike disappeared, leaving Oritzer hanging. She eventually decided to run off and live by herself. In her solitude, Oritzer did what is only natural: she took up the mantle of the Batman. She built the Batcave, followed by Wayne Tower and a "basement" that continues to spread across the land. The Brothers Taco discovered a mountain that reaches as high as the clouds and built Taco Castle. As the elder Taco, uberTaco, burrowed to the core of the earth and constructed a number of ill-concieved subterranean "wonders". Minitaco constructed an enormos lavafall called "Salsa falls" then moved on to establishing a far-reaching high-speed rail system (which, like most high-speed rail systems, remains largely unused). They then moved on to exploring "Minecraft Canada" indicated by a huge Canadian flag. Canada, rich in thick forests, snow, and large caves, was explored and forgotten as time passed. Minitaco, stunned by Rep's incredible feats looked to create something of his own, and such came the eiffel tower. Over time, Minitaco began to feel the palatial claustrophobia common to most Disney Princesses, and left Taco Castle. Old habits die hard, though, and Minitaco quickly constructed a castle of his own. Left to his own ridiculous devices, uberTaco has begun to roam the seas constructing unique structures as he goes chuckling at the thought of some poor passerby stumbling upon them.. Rep, the newcomer of the group, didn't really know what he should do. He built himself a simple house away from the others and disappeared for days at a time. One day, Soup and Oritzer ran into a hole and found Rep digging a tunnel network, trying to connect all the key locations to each other. He was deemed crazy. He didn't mind, and continued digging. After its completion, this underground network was deemed the "Because Underground". Soon after, Rep began to feel as though wasn't quite perfect, and started working on a road-system on ground-level, which again connected to all the key locations around Soupotamia. But he still didn't feel all that satisfied. Something was just off and he couldn't figure out what. Before too long, the lone wanderer SmashQueen was sent word of this new land and, with a grateful heart to Cerxi, entered the land with wide eyes. Quickly becoming lost, she spent the first few days of her expedition gathering materials before finally settling near the coast. She would disappear for days at a time and when the others were aware of her being around, she would rarely be within sight. They could never quite pinpoint where her true home was located at, though, her abode hidden and out of the way from roving eyes. Rep, stricken with an incredible yet difficult idea, began to build his own majestic tower out of snow, which isn't remains unfinished to this day. No estimations when it would be ready have been given. Out of sheer luck, the elder Taco Brother was able to stumble across the Isle de Smash, a little place out in the middle of nowhere. Gossip and rumors said that a message was left at Taco Castle from the rarely seen woman, but they were neither proven nor disproven. While working on his tower, Rep also worked with some other projects; he would, with help of Soup and Oritzer, destroy mountains. He also built a skyway named 'Because Higher Ground' which would ultimately become, in his mind, his downfall. It wore him out, and as he was building the support pillars, he misbuilt one of them, causing him to think he had failed, and thus had to leave. He was last seen packing his bags at Snow Tower, just before he disappeared into the distance. He hasn't been seen since. Category:Legends and Myths Category:Community Articles